


Train of Ducks

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: darrington brigade - Freeform, narrative telephone, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Liam's Round 2 of Narrative Telephone, which aired 2/16/2021
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Kudos: 4





	Train of Ducks

Once upon a time  
A story set to tell  
The meeting of Buddy and his good friend Mac  
But the story, you’ll find  
Will not be about that  
For soon it stumbled over a garden track

A few pretty things  
And strange sciences  
Circled to a family of ducks by a friend’s pond  
After careful watch  
Buddy would learn  
The ducks followed him home, having formed a bond

With love, Buddy gave  
Each duck a name  
There’s Chester, Quackers, Steve, and Sharon of course  
Also Reggie, and Webby  
And you cannot forget  
Percival Fredickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo IV

So once upon a time  
A story did end  
Having never reached its intended destination  
Still, what was told  
Was nice in itself  
And presented with the most endearing narration


End file.
